Voices
by snickers-03
Summary: Stuart Bloom muses about his relationship with Raj Koothrappali. Stuart/Raj


Title: Voices  
Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Summary: Stuart Bloom muses about his relationship with Raj Koothrappali. Stuart/Raj  
Word Count: 1,072

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of it's characters.

...

It was cold but he'd live. He stood carefully, still and alone almost dutifully waiting. He'd come. He knew he'd come. He'd said he would, he'd promised and therefore he would come. He hoped soon.

Shivering a little he drew his jacket nearer to keep in the body heat. Checking his watch strapped to his left wrist he saw the time stare back at him; 9:14 PM. He was more than a little worried that he might not come tonight. He might have forgotten, he might have plans, he might have better things to do or places to be. Worry after worry filled his already anxiety ridden mind but he shook his head clear of each one.

No, he'd come. He'd promised so he would come.

He thought back to how this had all started, this strange turn of events. It was strange. It was downright unusual for such a change to occur in Stuart Bloom's life. A life riddled with a downturn of events. A life full of disappointments and fortunate moments he found out later were actually terrible circumstances that had been disguised.

Yes, his life was very unusual nowadays. He had friends. He allowed himself to think that happy thought. Friends. Even now, after all this time a voice in the back of his head tried to negate that thought. _They're not your friends. Don't let yourself believe such pretty lies._

But again he shook his head clear of this nasty and pessimistic voice. No, they were his friends. He could say that without too much anxiety nowadays. They had spent time together, playing card games and even gossiping.

And then there was Raj. The very reason why his life had turned around. So suddenly his world was filled with hope, a reason to live and a reason to be happy. He had friends, he had a roof over his head, something to do, somewhere to be, somewhere he belonged.

And it was all because of Raj. Funny...he'd never really noticed him before. When he'd venture into his shop often with the rest of "the gang". He'd always considered himself closest to Leonard. But even Leonard didn't consider him a friend.

No, now let's be honest. Leonard did consider him a friend..._now_. But not back then. Not before he'd started hanging out with Raj. Even though Stuart had seen Leonard as his closest friend, Leonard saw him as nothing more than that comic book guy.

And that thought hurt. But it was okay, because now they _were_ friends, him and Leonard.

Stuart looked at his watch again. It read, 9:29 PM now. He bit his lip in worry. _Oh no..._ he thought.

_He's forgotten me. Well, it was only a matter of time._

Stuart tried to shrug but the thought stung his heart a little bit. The tears came a little too easily to his eyes. This was silly. Why was he getting so emotional over something he knew to be true already? So he had better things to do. So he'd forgotten. It didn't matter really. Right?

No, it's just here he was...remembering how lonely he'd used to be. And feeling so happy and so thankful. And now he felt that he had been right after all. That niggling little voice in the back of his head was right.

Swallowing hard he blinked back his tears. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Who needed attachments anyway? They only held you back, made you weak. He was better off this way.

Stuart readjusted the backpack slung over his left shoulder and glanced up at the lightpost above him. It wasn't that cold. He could walk.

Glancing down the street to the west he sighed. A sigh that meant so many things wrapped up into one basic line of thought. _Alone again after all. Like __always I guess._

There were headlights in the distance coming up over the hill now. The car slowed to a stop just near him and parked. Rajesh Koothrappali got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car towards him.

Stuart couldn't help the smile that immediately formed across his pale face. "Hey..." he managed.

"Hey dude! What's up? Why didn't you wait inside?" Raj furrowed his brow at him. "It's cold out here!"

The comic shop owner couldn't help but laugh. "It's only like what? Fifty...sixty degrees maybe?"

The man from New Delhi shrugged and looked around at the deserted street. "Well...I'm really sorry I was late. I was over at Sheldon & Leonard's and well...I got into another fight with Howard. He was...well, forget it. Let's just say he was being a douche."

Laughing and staring at his worn tennis shoes Stuart shrugged keeping a tight one handed grip on his backpack strap. "It's fine...really! Fine. I figured...ya know...you might have something else to do."

A funny expression crossed Raj's features again, confused mixed with incredulity. "What?! No way, dude! Picking you up _is _important! I don't want you to walk home or anything. You're _way_ too pretty!"

Stuart Bloom looked up at his friend then. He saw his sparkling eyes, the humor that danced in them. His smile was easy and just a little bit teasing. His hands both rested in his jean's pockets in a relaxed fashion and he was sort of rocking back and forth from his heel to his toe of his feet.

Letting out a sigh of a relief and a laugh all in one breath, the comic shop owner nodded in agreement. "Maybe...yeah, maybe I shouldn't...walk. Thanks. Thanks for coming to get me. I mean...you didn't have to! But...thanks, anyway. Uh...it's nice of you. And, well..."

He glanced into his new friend's eyes hesitantly. "I'm really glad we're friends."

Raj smiled and nodded. "Me too, dude. Me too. Now get in the car, it may not be cold to you but it sure is to me. You forget, man I'm from India. The temperature is never below hot lava pit there. And this is California which is just slightly better. I'm freezing my little brown ass off!"

He jumped back in the car's driver seat and started the engine watching and waiting patiently while Stuart clambered into the passenger side. He threw his torn, navy blue backpack into the backseat and buckled up.

He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear so glad to have a friend. A friend who actually cared about his well being. Imagine that.


End file.
